


dungeons and a demon

by peachtipple



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: "Who gives a hand job?", Alternate Universe - Demons, Blood Drinking, Came out less smutty than intended, Connor is a demon summoned by a bunch of D&D nerds, Demon Blood Addiction, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Dubious quality in general, It has a demon giving a hand job so, M/M, Not vampire tho, One Shot, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtipple/pseuds/peachtipple
Summary: Kevin was not thrilled at all when Arnold turned their usual Friday night geeky tabletop session into a demon summoning ritual. However, he later found himself very, very wrong in thinking the whole thing was a farce when he stood face-to-face with an actual life fiend wearing only his night clothes and holding a pink, old frying pan.





	dungeons and a demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florfering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florfering/gifts).



As soon as Kevin felt the sharp blade slice through the skin of his torso, he knew right away that if he died in the hands of this devil (absolutely gorgeous but a fiend nonetheless), it was all Arnold's fault. If it allowed him one final wish, it would be to write a note so when they found his deceased, rotting remnants in a random ditch on the outskirts of town, there would be proof written in bold red Sharpie ink that Arnold Cunningham, his best friend, was to blame.

* * *

It all started when Arnold pulled up a thick, dusty tome on the table in Nabulungi's den instead of the usual rulebook for their weekly game of Dungeons and Dragons.  
  
"I found it in a yard sale!" he boasted, beaming his usual smile. The reactions to seeing the book were mixed. While Arnold's girlfriend and Chris showed interest, James scuttled away from the table, looking at the book as if it might turn to life and bite him. Kinda like a mimic one would find in an animated skeleton ridden abandoned church near an Underdark opening. As for Kevin? He already knew what Arnold was going to suggest so before the other could voice his excitement and idea, he crossed his arms across his chest and simply uttered a pointed, "No".  
  
"Awww, but come on Kevin! Don't you wanna know if this thing actually works?" pouted Arnold and Kevin defiantly shook his head, "Not in the slightest. I might disagree with the church on pretty much everything but the 'do not mess with the occult part'? We can reconcile for a moment there." "But Kevin, just think about-" "Arnold, no." "Ok but, hear me out..."  
  
This to-and-fro went on for a few more minutes and pretty much during the whole duration of their game. It didn't help Kevin's case that coincidentally they were fighting demons in a Thiefling city and at the end of the session, he found himself spent from just shooting down Arnold's idea let alone argue back. Did he really believe in any of this 'cult demon-summoning bullshit'? No, not really. Maybe he should let Arnold win this one, so he can shut up about it and move on.  
  
Kevin might have been a tad too optimistic there however as approximately an hour later, he was standing in the back of a cemetery with an overexcited Arnold, Naba and Chris. James said he wasn't feeling well and ditched them and Kevin wistfully wished he had done the same thing.  
  
"Arnold, you can't be serious about this right?" muttered Kevin exhasperedtly as his chubby friend drew a wonky circle with a five-pointed star inside with a piece of white chalk on the paved path and low grass patches. The curly haired boy took a step back, holding his hands over his hips and grinned at his handiwork before dropping the chalk and reaching out for the thick tome as well as another small binder overflowing with paper.  
  
"Okay so I did some research- come here Kev, Naba- okay so apparently it's good to visualise what you're trying to summon so I printed out some pictures of different demons this morning! And don't worry, none of them look scary so they're completely safe and harmless!"  
  
"Arnold, I don't think that's how it works," sighed Kevin as Nabulungi dragged him over to Arnold. The shorter boy presented the binder to Kevin u hesitantly took it and started to flip through its content. He tried to hold back a smile when he saw that most pictures Arnold had put in there were either characters from TV shows, stock images or people in costume. A picture of a redhead with large horns perched on top of his head and wearing a sparkly tux and oversized feather boa caught his eye. Kevin would bet that his friend found that one off some advert for a gay Halloween costume party cause no straight man would ever wear something so flamboyant. Honestly, Kevin wouldn't mind if 'demon summoning' was real if it meant hooking cute boys like that one from the underworld.  
  
"Ok I think you've looked through the options well enough," declared Arnold, snatching the binder from Naba and Kevin before unceremoniously dropping it on the ground with a loud thud. The curly haired boy showed Naba and Kevin where to stand and it was then that Kevin realised that Chris had disappeared.  
  
"I saw him texting James earlier, maybe he's calling him," offered Naba when Kevin asked where he went. Kevin nodded in response before looking back at Arnold, impatient to get his little game over and done with so he can go back home and sleep in the warmth of his bed.  
  
Arnold opened the book up and started to flip through the yellowed pages until he got to the right one. Then he started reading out loud some weird phrases in what Kevin could only assume was Latin from the fantasy movies he had seen about witches and the craft. After a couple of minutes, he stopped and turned to Kevin. He dug into his encumbered pockets and pulled out a safety pin and handed it to him. Kevin was already stepping away from him, ready to protest, knowing exactly what the other wanted him to do but Arnold spoke before him, "Please Kevin? Just a small prick, you won't even feel it!" "This is crazy Arnold. Look, I've been through some really wild shit with you but this, this is just plain out weird. Plus it won't work."  
  
"If you're so _suuure_ it won't work, then why are you scared Kevin?" replied Arnold in a sing-song voice and the brunet knew the other had him cornered. Being the stubborn boy he was, he clutched the safety pin away from the other and opened it up. "I'll do it just to prove how wrong you are," he said, "And also because I'm tired of this and I just want to go home."  
  
Arnold's grin widened as he grabbed Kevin by the wrist and pulled him in the centre of the pentagram. "Okay so now you have to think of one of the devils you saw, a nice one, and just stab a bit of blood from your finger," he explained, "It should work because you're a healthy virgin."  
  
"Who told you I'm a virgin?" huffed Kevin, giving Arnold a dirty look.  
"I don't know Kev, you haven't even kissed anyone yet," sighed Arnold.  
"How would you know?"  
"Cause last week you were complaining about it when you were drunk remember?"  
"I... I don't remember that."  
"Exactly, cause you were drunk. Now just listen and do what I just told you. Drip the blood in the centre, it's easy. Oh and don't forget to close your eyes for a minute."  
  
With a tired huff, Kevin did as he was told, visualising the pretty demon go-go dancer as he let a small drop of blood fall on the pavement. He waited like that for a bit, with his eyes closed and his body threatening to collapse fast asleep there and then.  
  
"Arnold? Can I open my eyes now?" muttered Kevin but he got no response. He opened one eye ajar and looked around him but Arnold was nowhere to be seen in the darkness and neither was Naba.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny you guys," said Kevin, opening his eyes fully when suddenly he feels a heavyweight behind him pin him down on the floor. He landed on a grassy patch thankfully and immediately started to trash around to get free from his attacker's grip. He peered over his shoulder and almost screamed when he saw what hideous creature was holding him down. Behind him was a man, with a gnarled, mangled face and horrible pointed noise, with red skin and two robust protruding horns on his forehead. Kevin felt like he was about to retch. "Oh god please don't kill me!" he choked out, eyes open wide.  
  
Upon seeing Kevin's horrified expression, the 'monster' behind him reached to one of his horns and pulled his entire face off. The brunet was about to faint when he realised it was just Chris wearing a mask. As the blond boy burst into a fit of laughter, Kevin realised that he had just been played. Arnold and Naba approached them as well, the former holding a video camera and recording the whole ordeal.  
  
"We either spooked you good or you're a really good actor Kev!" chirped Arnold and Kevin simply groaned loudly before burying his face in his hands.

* * *

_What happens next is somewhat partially my fault but I would never admit it. You see, if I had just forced myself to sleep when I heard the scratching noises and subtle whispers, none of this would have happened. But instead, I decided that the best thing to do in the abnormal sweltering heat of late Autumn was to go outside in my Mickey pyjamas and like the token white girl from a horror movie, call if there was anyone there whilst holding a Hello Kitty frying pan I bought from the second-hand store. Economical yes, but not the scariest of things._

* * *

Later that night, Kevin found himself unable to sleep and so, after tossing around in bed in a puddle of sweat, he got up and made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He lived in an apartment alone near Arnold's house. To make a long story short, his parents weren't too keen when he lost his faith so he had to pave his path on his own- not that he minded of course but it sometimes proves to be a bit of a challenge.  
  
As he opened his small fridge, sounds that sounded like barely audible breathing that weren't his own filled the room, slowly turning into dissonant whispers and Kevin found himself seriously creeped out. They also seemed to be coming from outside and so, being half-asleep and almost half-entranced by the noise, Kevin mustered the courage to grab his cheap pink frying pan and walk out of the house as quietly as he could. As soon as he was out the door, a sudden rush of wind blew around him and slammed it shut with a loud bang.  
  
"Whoever is out there, you'd better stop," called out Kevin, his knuckles turning white as his grip around the pan's handle increased. He felt a sudden shiver run down his spine and cold hands resting around his waist. In shock, he dropped the pan, freezing in place as he cautiously looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Chris if it's you again I swear to- fuck me, who are you?"  
  
Kevin was face to face with a male who looked exactly like the redhead from Arnold's 'demon binder' yet he didn't have any horns or weird feathery boas. However, he was dressed in a red silk shirt and sinfully dark tight trousers. He was pretty much draped all over Kevin and when he spoke, his voice was low and seductive. "That's pretty forward of you," he said, grinning at him, displaying two rows of perfectly white teeth.  
  
Kevin looked at the other in a mix of awe and confusion. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just why are you in my property at this time of night?"  
"I didn't know streets were private property now. Things have surely changed since the last time I was here," he said, stifling a chuckle into the back of his hand.  
"What do you mean the last time you were here?" cautiously asked the brunet.  
  
The redhead's smile grew wider and wider in an inhumane manner. His teeth appeared to be sharp and pointy and his blue eyes turned a pitch black. When Kevin saw two horns sprout from his forehead, he was pretty sure he had landed himself in a hell dream - all thanks to Arnold of course - so at first, he didn't really fight back. But when the other brought a knife out, dark obsidian, and tore his shirt off, he started doubting the fictionality of it all. It was surreal, a breathtakingly beautiful yet warped fiend in front of him yet his lack of belief in demonology kept insisting that he was dreaming or hallucinating at most. Yet when he felt a blade slide against the skin below his collarbone and pierce through it to draw blood, his certainty went out the window as the sting made his whole body shudder.  
  
"Your friend knew what he was doing when he chose you," the other male cooed as he dips his head forwards and with an almost reptilian looking tongue, he licked a wet strip over the wound he had created, lapping the droplets of blood like a thirsty cat would lap milk. Kevin was beyond bewildered at this point and he felt almost sure he was going to die when the knife found his skin again. And that's how he found himself, wishing to somehow leave a sign behind him that would this all on Arnold.  
  
The fiend's lips found his skin once more, pressing against it as it ran his tongue over the fresh source of blood. To his dismay, despite the small pangs of pain the other's actions were causing him, he still found himself to be slowly but surely, getting turned on. The redhead pushed him until he back hit the wall of his house by the front door and pressed his knee between Kevin's. Instead of going for the knife this time around, he parted his mouth to expose his razor sharp looking teeth, leaning against Kevin. The brunet could feel the tips of his teeth graze against his skin and when the other sank them into his flesh with no warning, he let out a loud yell. The redheaded fiend bit down on his shoulder again, tracing his tongue over the bite marks and sucking on the nearby skin, hard enough to break it and draw blood. His mouth travelled up to his clavicle, slowly approaching his neck. Kevin tried to break free from the other's grasp but he had him pinned by the waist, long-claw like nails digging into his flesh so firmly that the more Kevin trashed around in his arms, the deeper they dug.  
  
The brunet completely froze when the other's teeth reached his neck, scared that he might accidentally pierce through the main artery. Tears were gathering and spilling from the corners of his eyes and he was biting down on his bottom lip so hard that he was drawing blood from it. He feared any noise accidentally spilling out. With the other in almost complete control of him, screaming for help could be dangerous and fatal. If he let out any sign that his body apparently had masochistic tendencies and was enjoying it, it would spur the demon even further.  
  
As these thoughts raced through his head, the handsome devil pulled his mouth of his skin and faced him. His dark eyes were blown out, glossed over with a look of human-like sexual appetite. This up close, Kevin could also make out the freckles spread over his flushed cheeks. His eyes dropped to his lips, full and tainted a bloody red, a trickle of the same fluid sliding down the corner of his mouth. A sudden urge of desire washed over the brunet and before his mind could process the thought, he mashed their lips together. Hungrily, the other male kissed him back as the taste of sanguine filled Kevin's mouth. He was tasting his own blood. At the back of his mind, a small voice told him that this was abnormal, crazy, mad but he just turned it off. Whatever happened next, if he were to die at the hands of this demon or not, he knew that he had no way out so he might as well try to enjoy it as best as he could.  
  
The other male bit down on his bottom lip, tugging at it and bruising it. A low moan caught at the back of Kevin's throat and the demon seemed to notice as he grinded their bodies against one another even harder. Tentatively, Kevin moved his arms to rest his hands on the other's hips. Upon receiving no sort of retaliation from him, he slid them around his waist and slid them down to rest on his rear. His fingers hit a scaley area and it only took him a few moments to realize that it was the base of the fiend's tail. He experimentally ran his fingers over it and the redhead shuddered in his arms, tightening his grip on him which caused Kevin to wince in pain. He ignored his reaction and wrapped his fingers around it, stroking it down as much as he could reach. The demon raised his tail flat against his back, allowing better access for Kevin to toy with it.  
  
The areas where the redhead had bitten and injured started to feel slightly less painful and sorer as the minutes progressed. There was a sort of numbness in that area so he was finding it easy to ignore the fact that the skin over his neck and shoulder looked mangled.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy being bound to you," whispered the fiend against Kevin's ear in a low, husky tone.  
  
"W-What do you mean bound?" choked out the brunet.  
  
The redhead raised an eyebrow, a cocky smirk tugging at his lips. "Summoning ritual," he explained, "That little book of yours wasn't a farce you know."  
  
Kevin sighed exasperatedly, leaning his head back against the wall. Fucking Arnold- has he swore against him enough for this? Probably, but he's going on a no for this one.  
  
"And what type of demon are you?" he huffed, looking at him.  
  
"Technically a succubus," he replied nonchalantly as Kevin's eyes went wide, "You used a succubus spell after all but since your mind strayed from feminine visions, you got stuck with me instead. Not that I'm complaining of course."  
  
"And how do I get rid of you?"  
  
"Do you really want to get rid of me?"  
  
Kevin stayed quiet, staring at the other for a bit whilst giving no definitive answer. "What's your name?" he said when he finally spoke again.  
  
"Chkinnor," replied the redhead, the name sounding more like a string of guttural noises rather than coherent language.  
  
"There's no way I'm pronouncing that," said Kevin as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"I believe a more human tongue friendly name would be Connor," offered the fiend as he ran his hands up Kevin's arms, "You humans talk too much."  
  
Before Kevin could come up with a retort to his statement, Connor leaned forward again as he attached his fangs back to the wounds he created earlier, opening them again. The familiar pain rang through Kevin's body once more as the irony smell of sanguine flared up his nostrils. Connor let one of his hands drop down to Kevin's waist, toying with the elastic band for his pyjama trousers before slipping beneath it. As he cupped him through his underwear, Kevin once more was reminded of the embarrassing erection the pain inflicted by the demon was causing him. He snapped his hips upwards against the other's hand who in return simply slid in beneath his boxer's waistband. His long fingers wrapped themselves around Kevin's member as he slowly started to jerk him off- all while continuously attacking his neck and shoulder with his mouth.  
  
As the redhead got him off, Kevin's knees felt weak and he had to clutch onto him to stay standing. He was feeling light-headed and his breathing was becoming more erratic. He felt the devil's tail slide up one of his legs, curling around his thigh as Connor pursued his salacious attack on his body. He could feel himself nearing his limit and as he came, his body shook against the demon's as he gasped out a pleasure moan.  
  
He was a mess of blood, sweat and saliva as Connor let go of his grip on him. Immediately, he slid down on the ground, his vision going blurry as the world around him spun. Connor's horns and devil features disappeared as he crouched in front of him, looking at him with bright, big, blue eyes. He reached out to gently hold his face with one hand, stroking away stray tears with his thumb, as he used his other to pull him over onto his lap. When Kevin passed out, the last thing he saw was Connor's mouth - now free of blood stains - murmuring something to him.

* * *

The next morning, Kevin woke up in his bed, feeling slightly in areas around his torso. As he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he felt a small jolt of pain coming from his shoulder and as he examined the scarred and bruised skin, which surprisingly had started to heal abnormally rapidly over night, the events of the night before flashed into his mind.  
  
He looked around the room, trying to see if there was any signs of Connor. He wondered if he actually had dreamt the whole ordeal, that maybe he was injured from doing something stupid like rolling down the stairs at night because of the dark after getting drunk but as his eye caught a trail of red feathers that seemingly looked like they came from a very particular boa, he knew that what he experienced was in fact real and by the looks of it, there was more to come.


End file.
